1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powdery compound emulsifier, and its preparation and use.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a powdery compound emulsifier, obtained by pulverizing a liquid or paste compound emulsifier containing a surfactant selected from the group consisting of sucrose fatty acid esters, glycerine fatty acid esters and sorbitan fatty acid esters by the addition of crystalline alpha-maltose, as well as to the preparation and use of such compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many emulsifiers for food products, cosmetics and pharmaceuticals, two or more surfactants are used in combination.
For example, in confectioneries or bakery products, a compound emulsifier containing two or more surfactants is used to improve the emulsifying and foaming powers of oil and fat, the storage stability of the emulsifier per se, the mechanical processibility of other materials such as wheat flour and starch, and the quality and shelf life of the final products.
Since in this case homogenization of different surfactants is difficult, propylene glycol or sorbitol is used in combination and the use leads to a compound emulsifier in paste.
Compound emulsifier in paste, however, has the drawbacks that it is inconvenient to handle; that it is difficult to divide by weight; and that it requires a relatively high skill in mixing it together with powder materials such as starch and wheat flour.
In order to overcome these drawbacks of conventional compound emulsifiers, various compound emulsifiers in powder have been proposed.
Japanese patent publication No. 5,705/68 proposes that a mixture of two melted surfactants and anhydrous crystalline glucose is pulverized and mixed with wheat flour. Japanese patent publication No. 23,023/72 proposes that a syrup of food-grade surfactants, prepared in the presence of a saccharide, is mixed with egg and dehydrated at below 60.degree. C. Japanese patent publication No. 19,873/74 proposes that a mixture solution prepared by dissolving surfactants and mannitol in warm water is spray-dried. Japanese patent laid-open No. 93,686/79 proposes that a mixture of beta-cyclodextrin, food-grade surfactants and either or both of melted saccharide and/or melted sugar alcohol is cooled and pulverized.
Conventional powdery compound emulsifier has drawbacks in that its preparation is relatively complicated; it exerts unsatisfactory emulsifying and foaming powers; and it is unsatisfactory in storage ability. These render the use of compound emulsifier paste unavoidable.